Marcas Profundas
Marcas Profundas es una foronovela publicada en el año 2013 en AFV Fotech. Tuvo dos publicaciones: una publicada en el año 2013, entre el 5 de marzo de 2013 y el 2 de julio de 2013. La otra fue en el año 2018, con cambios en el guion, escenas adicionales y cambio parcial en el elenco. Fue publicada entre el 1 de abril de 2018 y el 14 de agosto de 2018. Los personajes principales fueron representados virtualmente por Pedro Campos, Ingrid Cruz y Álvaro Morales, y la antagonista principal fue representada virtualmente por Alejandra Fosalba. Argumento Lorenzo Garrido (Pedro Campos) es un noble y tranquilo muchacho que vive con sus padres y su hermano gemelo, Rafael (Pedro Campos), sin grandes contratiempos. Aunque estos dos hermanos discutan como todo hermano, han hecho muchas cosas juntos, uniéndolos aún más. Pero un día Lorenzo prefiere ir solo a un campamento con sus amigos, en vez de ir a un paseo a la playa junto a su hermano y a sus padres, lo que provocó una gran discusión y un distanciamiento con su indignado gemelo. Sin embargo, cuando Lorenzo decide volver y pasar tiempo con su familia y, a su vez, ellos deciden reunirse con él en su viaje de regreso, ocurre algo inesperado: Un grave accidente azota a su familia. Su padre, José Antonio (Álvaro Morales), resulta víctima fatal; su madre, Beatriz Correa (Ingrid Cruz), resulta gravemente herida; y Rafael, en tanto, queda amnésico y se pierde completamente su paradero. Sofía Domínguez (Alejandra Fosalba) es quien ha recogido a Rafael en medio del accidente. Pero detrás de todo esto, ella esconde unos viles propósitos: Lo ha secuestrado sólo para vengarse de Beatriz, quien hace años la dejó durante un buen tiempo en un hospital psiquiátrico. Sofía logró escapar gracias a sus influencias y decidió huir de Chile, país al que volvió hace pocas semanas. Lorenzo, entre tanto, promete a su madre dar con el paradero de Rafael sin descanso alguno. En medio de ello, conoce a Gonzalo Urrutia (Etienne Bobenrieth) y Matilde Sanhueza (Mariana Di Girólamo), una joven pareja de enamorados que decide ayudarlo a buscar a Rafael. También se encuentran Isabel Paredes (Luciana Echeverría), una chica que vive junto a Sofía y que además lleva una relación con Emiliano Montero (Hernán Contreras). Sin embargo, Emiliano conoce a Matilde, en quien termina interesándose, lo que provocaría un gran vuelco en la vida de este grupo de jóvenes. En medio de esto, Sebastián (Ricardo Vergara), hermano menor de Emiliano, empezará a sentirse atraído por la joven Isabel, a pesar de que no se llevan muy bien en un principio. Aunque parezca difícil, Lorenzo casualmente logrará encontrar a su hermano, pero cuando eso suceda, ¿Logrará Rafael recordar a su hermano? ¿Le será fácil a Lorenzo hacerle recordar quién es? ¿Qué será lo que Sofía pretenderá hacer con Rafael? Elenco * Pedro Campos como Lorenzo Ezequiel Garrido Correa * Pedro Campos como Rafael Antonio Garrido Correa - Protagonista Antagónico. * Ingrid Cruz como Beatriz Magdalena Correa Alegría * Álvaro Morales como José Antonio Garrido Salgado * Alejandra Fosalba como Sofía Valeria Domínguez Alcántara - Villana Principal * Etienne Bobenrieth como Gonzalo Emmanuel Urrutia Alvarado * Mariana Di Girólamo como Matilde Fernanda Sanhueza Gallardo * Hernán Contreras como Emiliano Gabriel Montero - Villano * Luciana Echeverría como Isabel Victoria Paredes Norambuena - Villana * Ricardo Vergara como Sebastián Ignacio Montero * Marcelo Alonso como Teobaldo Sanhueza * Paola Volpato como Belinda Gallardo * Paloma Moreno como Dominga Villaverde Bustamante * Tiago Correa como Juan Pablo Inostroza Saravia Participaciones especiales *Luz Valdivieso como Antonia Josefa Villaverde Bustamante *Eduardo Paxeco como Fernando Miguel Ángel Inostroza Saravia *Patricio Achurra como Dr. Dámaso Espinoza *Alejandro Trejo como Efraín Garrido *Josefina Velasco como Rebeca Salazar de Garrido *Francisca Gavilán como Graciela Alvarado Trivia * En la edición 2013, el elenco era distinto. Los personajes juveniles eran encarnados por actores internacionales (a excepción de Isabel), mientras que adultos eran encarnados por actores chilenos. Solo tres personajes adultos fueron reemplazados. ** Los gemelos Lorenzo y Rafael fueron representados virtualmente por los actores gemelos estadounidenses Cole y Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, The Suite Life on Deck), respectivamente. ** El padre de los gemelos, José Antonio, era representado virtualmente por el actor chileno Pablo Macaya (Soltera Otra Vez, telenovela chilena). ** La pareja conformada por los actores Gonzalo y Matilde, eran representados virtualmente por el actor británico William Moseley (The Chronicles of Narnia) y la actriz estadounidense Jennifer Lawrence (Hunger Games,'' X-Men''), respectivamente. ** Los hermanos Montero, Emiliano y Sebastián, eran representados virtualmente por los actores estadounidenses Sterling Knight (Sonny with a Chance) y Jason Dolley (Cory in the House, Good Luck Charlie), respectivamente. ** El personaje de Juan Pablo Inostroza eran representados virtualmente por el actor chileno Felipe Ponce (La Doña, telenovela chilena). ** La madre de Gonzalo, Graciela, era representada virtualmentre por la actriz chilena Magdalena Max-Neef (Dama y Obrero, telenovela chilena). * La republicación de 2018 fue empezada en el año 2016, donde el elenco estaba siendo cambiado. ** Para el personaje de José Antonio Garrido, se tenía contemplado a los actores Álvaro Rudolphy y Francisco Pérez-Bannen. Sin embargo, al final se optó por Álvaro Morales. El cambio de Pablo Macaya se debió a que el autor quería un actor que se considerara mejor evaluado. ** Para el personaje de Matilde se tenía contempladas a las actrices chilenas Fernanda Ramírez y Montserrat Ballarin. Sin embargo, el autor consideró a Mariana Di Girólamo, pensando en que ella calzaría mejor con el perfil del personaje. ** En el resto de los personajes, Pedro Campos y Hernán Contreras estaban considerados desde el principio con sus respectivos personajes. Con el descubrimiento en los últimos años de Etienne Bobenrieth y Ricardo Vergara, el autor los consideró desde ya para los papeles de Gonzalo Urrutia y Sebastián Montero. **